justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
U41 Ptakojester
The U41 Ptakojester is a plane in Just Cause 3. Appearance The U41 Ptakojester is a large 4-engine cargo plane, bigger than the Bering I-86DP in Just Cause 2. It resembles the C-5 Galaxy and C-17 Globemaster. The tail resembles the An-225 Mriya, while the shape of the cockpit and nose resembles the Boeing 747. According to the Rebel Drop info: : "The huge transport aircraft U41 Ptakojester can hold an impressive ten land vehicles of normal size in its cargo bay. Runway strongly recommended." :"The gargantuan U41 Ptakojester transport plane can hold an impressive ten full-sized land vehicles in its cargo bay. Landing strip recommended." Early beta versions of this plane had two small humps on its back, just like the An-225 Mriya. One beta version had a T-shaped tail. Another beta version is shown the the E3 trailer, where the jet's hatch doors are two control plates and then the door, instead of the final version. The door itself is shown not to go all the way down. Either it wasn't able to in the beta or the player had an option in the beta for full control on how the door comes down. If anything, it is the largest plane in the game. Performance Its size makes it the least agile plane in the game. As seen in the launch trailer and the mission Bavarium on a Plane, it's possible to transport vehicles in it. As a matter of fact, it has a fully functional interior. It's advised to Grapple any transported vehicle to the walls of the plane to keep it more stable. Despite the Rebel drop info, it's actually able to take off from a relatively small strip of land. The size of the required airfield increases if there's more cargo. If equipped with nitrous boosters it can take off almost immediately. The U41 Ptakojester can also land on water, like the Stria Ghibli 3, but opening the cargo bay will sink it. There are two hatches on top of the cockpit area; one to pilot the plane and one to enter the cargo bay. The cockpit can also be accessed by a door in the cargo bay. The cargo bay ramp can be opened and closed via a button inside the cargo bay. These functions can be operated by the following controls: * : Using RB in the cockpit to open/close the cargo bay door and holding Y to enter the cargo bay. * : Holding down the left mouse button to open/close cargo bay door and holding E to enter cargo bay. * : Using R1 in the cockpit to open/close the cargo bay door and holding to enter the cargo bay. Versions and locations Medici Military *In missions: **A Terrible Reaction - The military drops paratroopers. As shown in a game trailer, it flies so close to the ground that it's possible to blow up with a rocket launcher and it is possible to hijack but will lead to a "mission failed" as you will have abandoned Mario. It has also been reported that any rockets fired at it will harmlessly clip their way through the plane. **Bavarium on a Plane - Rico, Tom Sheldon, and Dimah use the plane during this mission. **Storming the Hive - Two are used by the Black Hand to drop paratroopers at the Hive base. *In free roam: **During a settlement liberation, eventually the text "Commando time" will appear on screen, and the U-41 Ptakojester will appear and drop paratroopers. If you're fast enough, you can use the Wingsuit to catch up to it and hijack it. This occurs only at the following four bases: ***Cava Grande ***Alte Potentia ***Griphon ***Le Tutor - This needs confirmation. Paratroopers appear, but the plane might not appear Black Hand *Used in the mission Stowaway. After the mission, the plane can still be found inside the hangar, but it is not flyable. *Used to bring paratroopers to the following locations during the "Hold the Fort" part: **Nebio Sud Detention Camp. **Novola Central Detention Camp. **Alvea Detention Camp. *Used to bring paratroopers to the Hive during the mission Storming the Hive. This mission has two of them, but it's unknown where the other plane is stored. *The "Nebio Sud - Mech Arena" challenge has several bringing paratroopers in. The Rebellion *The only place to get this variant is through Rebel Drop. The plane is unlocked after liberating Falco Maxime: Centcom. Trivia *Ptakoještěr is Czech for Pterosaur (extinct flying reptiles). *This is the first player controllable Cargo plane in the Just Cause game series to have a functioning cargo door. *It is one of the largest vehicles in game series. (Not counting the large Stationary vehicles.) *See Amphibious vehicles for other floating non-Boats. *Landing is more tricky than taking off because some runways aren't long enough or have objects which the plane can hit and suddenly explode. *Pushing it's speed beyond 300 km/h with nitrous causes its nose to rise; as a result, the entire plane gains altitude. Slightly annoying if you simply want to fly at 330 km/h forward without having to correct it. *For some reason, when spawned for use in an Air Race, the plane spawns slightly damaged. *During the "Nebio Sud - Mech Arena" challenge, if you destroy the plane quickly enough, you can kill all of the paratroopers, although there is a glitch where despite the plane being physically destroyed, the paratroopers will still spawn. *The cargo plane has a similar appearance of the Andromada from GTA San Andreas. Both jets have a black nose, both have four engines and both are cargo planes. Although both are also not seen in freemode alone, the Andromada's only appearance is in a mission and the player is unable to fly the plane, while the U41 Ptakojester is flyable and can be unlocked in the rebel drop. *The jet also has similarities with the Cargo Plane from GTA 5. Both are the largest aircrafts in their respective game franchise, both have similar landing gears, Both are based of Boeing and Antonov planes and both are flyable, but just like the Andromada, the Cargo Plane only appears in missions, but unlike the Andromada, one mission lets the player flies the Cargo Plane. The Cargo Plane also has very different engines compared to the U41 Ptakojester. The engines resembles Boeing B-52 Stratofortress engines. *There's a glitch where if you grapple one of the outer engines to the open cargo door mid flight, the plane will spin constantly and becomes out of control. It'll explode on impact on land and on water it'll land smoothly and will be able to take off again, as if the cargo door isn't open. *The plane is so big it can ram into other smaller planes, like the Urga U17 Akrobat in midair without exploding. An example is shown here at 13:52. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5qyxCCT7hM Gallery Rebellion U41 Ptakojester (rebel color, right side).png|In rebel colors. Jc3 U41 Ptakojester 2.png Jc3 U41 Ptakojester 3.png Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Front.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Left Side.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Right Side.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Rear.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Top Front.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Top Rear.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Top On Foot.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Engines Front.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Engines Rear.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Left Wing.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Right Wing.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Wingtips.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Front Decals.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Rear Wings.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Rear Wings On Foot.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Rear Decals.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Nose tip.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Cockpit View.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Cargo Bay.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Cargo Door Inside.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Cargo Bay Door Opening.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Cargo Door Open.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Hatches.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Interior.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Interior Doors.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Landing Gear 1.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Landing Gear 2.jpg Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Underside.jpg Medici Military There are no fixed spawn locations for this variant, and it must be hijacked in flight from one of the settlements where it spawns. Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Front Quarter.png Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Rear Quarter.png Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Front.png Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Left Side.png Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Right Side.png Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Rear.png Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Top Front.png Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Top Rear.png Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Underside.png Black Hand This variant only appears in the Mech Land Assault DLC and cannot be found in the base game. In a similar fashion to the Medici Military, it has no fixed spawn locations, although one can be found at the hangar from the beginning of the story, but cannot be used and cannot be destroyed. It is unknown if this is a glitch, or a normal part of the game. To operate one, it must be hijacked from an enemy settlement. Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Front.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Left Side.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Right Side.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Rear.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Top Front.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Top Rear.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Underside.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Front On Foot.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Rear On Foot.jpg Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Cockpit Close-up.jpg Miscellaneous U41 Ptakojester Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. U41 Ptakojester Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Falco Maxime: Centcom. JC3 military cargo plane.png|As seen in a trailer. U41 Ptakojester (right side, story trailer).png|As seen in the story trailer. JC3 blowing up a cargo plane ('burn it' trailer).png|Rico blowing up this plane with a UVK-13 in the fourth mission. Jc3-planes.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Cargo Jet Interior.jpg|The interior of the plane. Bavarium on a Plane (drive the truck).png|In the mission Bavarium on a Plane. Stowaway (prisoners boarding plane).png|A Black Hand variant in the cutscene for the mission Stowaway. Stowaway (UZ 1259 pilot communication).png|In flight, in the same cutscene. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3